


why'd you only call me (when you're high?)

by ddawnbreakk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, but this isn't even finished oof, cheeky byun baekhyun, hot park chanyeol, idk how to tag, smut??, to be continued where is my motivation, when is chanyeol not hot tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddawnbreakk/pseuds/ddawnbreakk
Summary: Baekhyun denies that he has a daddykink, even after he loses a bet and has to call his unbelievably good looking roommate daddy for the rest of the day. (..and maybe he also has a chanyeolkink.)





	why'd you only call me (when you're high?)

**Author's Note:**

> title by arctic monkeys' song ''why'd you only call me when you're high''
> 
> ! ! ! ! > please don't hit me, i'm going to post the second chapter before 2018 ends!! uwu
> 
> Sorry for grammatical mistakes etc etc, english isn't my first language. - EXO/RV don't belong to me. (obviously)

Baekhyun was - no, is - furious. Fucking furious, so furious that he could throw jongdae off the balcony, after eating everything out of his fridge and spitting on Jongdae’s Anime-doll collection, of course. 

He lost a bet, well, he didn’t only lose a bet, he also embarrassed himself in front of his roommate, chanyeol, the guy that he’s been crushing for over a year. (I mean, you can’t blame him, Chanyeol’s red hair just looked too good. If he could fuck a hairstyle, it’d probably be chanyeol’s red hair, preferably after he just took a shower, ‘Chanyeol’s wet, red hair’ is probably one of his dozen kinks.) It was pretty obvious that he’d lose the bet, he knew that right after they made the bet, but he didn’t think Jongdae would give him such a .. humiliating punishment. 

Sometimes he asks himself why Jongdae is even his best friend, - calling Chanyeol ‘’Daddy’’ for the rest of the night is the worst thing, the worst.  
His roommate doesn’t know anything about the bet, so he was really, really surprised when Baekhyun called him Daddy while asking if he’s staying longer at Jongdae’s house or they could drive back to their dorm. 

But, nope, no, he didn’t say anything against it, just halting his actions for a few seconds. The redhead didn’t even complain, he even called Baekhyun “Princess”, with his deep, honey-like voice.

So, that’s why Baekhyun is sitting in Chanyeol’s car now, his face burning in all the shades of red and his hands gripping hard onto the seat, knuckles turning white. His eyes searching for a way to avoid looking at Chanyeol, feeling the youngers stare on him. 

He doesn’t know why he just didn’t listen to Jongdae, why he had to call Chanyeol Daddy and why the fuck he really enjoyed it. Though, it seemed like Chanyeol also really didn’t mind that much. But that didn’t stop him from being really embarrassed, - and still really pissed at jongdae -, he’d really like to jump out of this car and run away right now.

He nearly whimpered out of shock after the car came to a surprising stop, now parked at the side of a not really well-known road, the engine slowly dying down, leaving both of them in complete darkness.

“What was that? At Jongdae’s house?”

His breathing stopped for a second, before he turned his head around, looking at chanyeol - well, he at least thought that he was looking at chanyeol, he could only really make out the features of his roommates hair, moonlight shining onto some loose strands - and biting his lip, hard.

“Uh.. I may have lost a bet?”

Squeezing his eyes shut, the brown haired boy waited for an answer, not really knowing why he was even that scared in the first place.

“So, ..you didn’t rile me up on purpose, Baekhyun?” 

“I-.. what? I’m sorry? I didn’t think it’d annoy you that bad? It was really just a bet wi-..”

Chanyeol let out a chuckle, a deep chuckle, interrupting baekhyun, - something Baekhyun can’t quite pinpoint, it sounded more amused than annoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> what is life. already started writing the second chapter, and it's going to be longer than 2k, don't worry, lololol


End file.
